Stay With Me
by bigNbeautiful89
Summary: Bella Swan is a beautiful and sassy singer who has been given an opportunity of a lifetime. What happens when she goes on the reality TV show 'The Voice' and falls in love with her coach, who in return, falls in love with her. AU/some non canon pairings/ slightly OOC/ rated T for now for language but will see...
1. It's A Man's Man's World

**Hi,**

**Well, I am kinda new to fanfiction…I joined this site because a friend of mine was on this site and she wrote her stories on here, so I decided to give it a go and see how I go. I already have one story and so far that's alright and this one is all about Twilight….I like the books…as for the movies, well, the crew behind it all tend to go a bit far but at least some of the guys are good looking and good to look at but I would have some characters be played by different people…****Anyhow, this is my first attempt at a Twilight Fic and I hope you like it. I got this idea by watching **_**The Voice Australia**_** and I thought to myself, what if one of the contestants actually did fall in love with her mentor/judge and see how it goes.****I still haven't chosen who Bella should be with. Should I choose Edward or Emmett or Jasper? Maybe Carlise? Let me know and I hope you enjoy reading…this is the introduction chapter and the chapter to where Bella sings to the world. To give you an idea of how I think Bella would sound, go to Youtube and look up Karise Eden – "It's A Man's Man's World"…Aussie fans would know her but for overseas fans, check her out…she actually ended up winning The Voice…**

**Okay here it goes! I own nothing...zip..Nada...Miss Stephanie Meyer does...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV**

_Well okay, this is it…a dream come true…Well for me anyway. Remember to always breathe and don't gasp for breath, slowly breathe. And smile, people like to see someone with a smile. And someone who is not crazy. Well, you are crazy. You're about to go on live television and make a fool of yourself…yeah that's not crazy._

Giving yourself a mental pep talk was obviously not a good idea. I am even more nervous than I was before coming to the blind auditions. Honestly, who signs themselves up to be a contestant on a TV show simply because you have a dream? Sure, being a singer is my dream, just thousands of others but I was different. I am different.

I never had a good childhood. Growing in foster homes was my way of living life. I had a mother, well I remember having a mother but I guess life was too hard on her and so I was taken away from her at a young age and put into the system. I think I was seven years old when I was taken from her, because I remember my seven birthday was the last birthday I spent with her and then I celebrated my eighth in the foster home. Since that birthday, I rebelled into a rude and snappy teenager and always out to hit something if things didn't go my way. Yeah, I was a bad kid but one day when I was thirteen, I was saved when I was adopted by a lovely couple. At first they, Charlie and Sue Swan were just my foster parents. Charlie was an American that came to Australia when he was in his twenties. He spent a good time on his own before meeting Sue, who is aboriginal, and decided to settle down. They had two kids already, Seth and Leah, who are also aboriginal but only half caste, from Sue's first marriage but once they met me, they decided to adopt me and we became family. At first, it wasn't easy. I mean, adopting a rebellious teenager is never easy and since Leah and I are the same age, it made matters hard. But adapted and now, Leah is the best sister I could hope for. And Seth, he is the best little brother I could hope for. He was seven years younger than me and I love him to bits.

When I was fifteen, Leah and I discovered my voice. Well Leah did. I was singing along to Maroon Five's song _She Will Be Loved_ and Leah just snapped.

-FLASHBACK-

"_I don't mind spending everday, out on the corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to say awhile…" I sang along to the radio. Leah frowned at me and I stared at her._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Your voice…is like wow…how come you never sang before?" she said._

_I shrugged. "Didn't think it mattered."_

_Leah laughed. "Mattered? Your voice…Bella, you could do so many things with your voice"_

"_I only just sang one little verse. It's not that big of a deal." I said._

_She scoffed. "Oh it's a huge deal." _

-END FLASHBACK-

I smil at the thought of the memory. Since then, Leah and I had done the so many things she thought I could do. We signed up for the music class at school, whenever there was a concert, she would sign me up and for my sixteenth birthday, she brought me my very first guitar. I loved it and learnt to play songs on it, while she backed me up by learning the piano and backing me up with piano.

And now, today, at 20, I am about to audition for one of Australia's new and upcoming reality TV shows, The Voice.

The Voice was a singing talent show like Australian Idol or the X-Factor or like Australia's Got Talent. It allowed people with a singing talent stand up on a stage and sing in front of an audience. However, this show was a little different. Instead of standing in front of judges and the audience, you would be just standing in front of an audience while the judges sat on these spinning chairs. Basically, all the can do, is hear your voice. They do not know what you look like, what you're wearing…anything visual. All they are doing is listening and making their opinions about your voice without knowing what you look like. That's even scarier than the judges not looking at you. If they like or love your voice, they have to press a buzzer and it spins their chair around. If one judge spins their chair around, it means you made through to the next round and you are on their team. If all the judges turn around, well, it means you are damn lucky and you have to choose the judge. If no-one turns around, bad luck and you go home.

There are four judges and they, each four of them, have to choose a team of twelve contestants, based on their talent and ability to sing and then from there, the games start.

The judges this year are four known singers around Australia and the world. They are Edward Mason, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale. Each judge had their own style of music and where talented in different way.

Edward Mason's music was mostly soul, alternative with a bit of pop thrown. He was like the singer Seal, mix with a bit of Ed Shereen with a bit of James Blunt thrown in. He had a unique voice and was loved by many teenage girls and boys. He was also known as a ladies man and had these soulful eyes. He was gorgeous, as Leah put it as she is a major fan of him but I was more of a rock and roll girl although many of the songs I sang where mostly soulful and deep. He had auburn brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was a bit on the skinny side, but he had well toned body and nice skin. I do not know what Leah sees in him.

Rosalie Hale is a pop singer. Her music came from the inspiration of Lady Gaga with Amy Winehouse thrown in the mix. She also had a reputation for being a bitch but she had a soft side, only just. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes and her body was toned and slender.

Emmett McCarty is part of a rock band called _Untitled._ He is the lead singer and lead music was mostly influenced by bands like Linkin Park and Seether. So in a way, he was the punk-rock/rock and roll guy that had obviously bulked up on too many steroids. I mean it, the guy is huge. He huge muscled arms and well broaden chest. But as he looked like a bear, as he had kind eyes and a kind face and he acted like one too. He had a reputation of being a good guy, giving things to charity and helping out in Aboriginal communities. Well, he was the only white guy in the band. The drummer, the base guitarist, the pianist and the other guitarist were all aboriginal.

Jasper Whitlock is a country singer. His music mostly sounds like Keith Urban with a lot of Jimmy Barnes thrown in. In fact, he sounded like Jimmy Barnes. He had honey-blonde hair with green eyes. He had a bit of a reputation has he got into trouble a lot with the law and use to have a problem with alcohol. But today, he has been sober for two years and just concentrating on his music and getting his life back. He was married to Mary Alice Brandon, who is known to Australia as Alice Brandon, the actress, but the two divorced and remained good friends.

Speaking of Alice, she was the host of the show. She started acting at a young age on a TV show called _Home and Away_ and then decided to go to Hollywood and further her career. She landed a huge movie role in movie about vampires and became well-known. She met Jasper when he was touring America and the two fell in love but then decided to divorce after Jasper's stint with alcohol. But she still is good friends with him.

I look at the clock in front of me and sighed. Leah gives a reassuring hug and I turn to my side and see Seth smiling like crazy.

"It's happening isn't it?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah…oh god…"

"It's alright. You can do this." Leah whispers into my ear. Seth sits down on the other side of me and hugs me. I stare at my parents who are sitting down on the couch. I then hear my name called and I stand up.

"Bella Swan?" asks a man, about 23. He walks over to me and I smile.

"Yeah, that's me." I state.

"Hi Bella. I'm Eric, the sound guy. I'm just gonna pop this mike on you, so that we can get a better sound of your voice and you would still be having the actual microphone but this is just pick up your voice so that it sounds better on TV." He tells me.

I nod. "Oh okay…I don't remember being miked when I had my audition or practice run through."

He laughs. "Yeah, that's because it was only a run-through. This is the real thing."

He proceeds to attach a small box, which is the receiver and the then clipped the mike to my shirt. I nod and thanked him and he left. I sat back down and start to remember my audition.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Never I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing for the best, for you. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said; Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it last in love and sometimes it hurts instead." I sang, as Leah zoomed the video camera around me._

_I finished the song and put my guitar down. "Well, now all we do is wait and hope I guess."_

_Leah nodded and closed up the camera. "Yep..and then you never know..you'll be accepted..I think you will. They would have to be crazy not to take you on."_

_I shook my head. "I don't know Leah. There are many talented people out there in the world…who knows?"_

_Leah smiled. "You never know Bells, you just never know unless you have faith in yourself. I have faith in you and I can see that you are gonna be a star! Just believe Bells…Just believe."_

-END FLASHBACK-

I look at Leah now and I start to panic. Sensing my panic, she gets up and places her hands on my shoulder.

"Alright listen up, cause I'm only gonna tell you once alright? You are Bella Swan, deadly girl from Darwin and you are my sister and best friend. You have the deadliest voice and you will go out onto that stage and bring it sister. You can do this…don't make me slap woman." She says, staring into my eyes.

I nod. "Yeah, I know…wait….no I don't…oh shit…what's my first line?"

Leah frowns. "Ya what?"

"My first line…for my song…" I ask.

"Uh…'This is a man's world…this is a man's world…but it would be nothing, nothing without a woman or girl.'" Leah reminds me.

I nod. "Cool."

"Bella Swan?" a cool female voice yells out.

I look up and wave to the woman. She smiles and comes on over.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" she asks.

I gulp and nod. "Yes…Yes I am."

The woman smiles. "Right this way then."

I give Leah a hug and leave the room with the lady. We go into this small room where there is a small dressing table and another is standing there smiling. In the corner there are two men, which one had a camera and the other holding some sort of huge mike in the air. The lady gestures me to sit down and she begins to work on my hair and make-up. The lady who had brought me in sat down on another chair and smiles at me.

"Bella, I'm Esme, one of the producers here on the set. I am just going to ask you some questions and the camera man is going to film you." She says.

I nod my head. "Okay."

The interview is mostly questions asking how I am feeling, what song I am singing and how long have I wanted a chance like this. Esme is a nice lady and just talking her I could my nerves die down. She then leaves the room and the camera announces that it's time to do the walk and sing my song.

I stand near the double doors, ready when suddenly they open and a man is ushering me through to the stage. Immediately I see a huge theatre packed with people and a huge stage. I could see four chairs and lots of lights. I climb up the stairs and take my position on the stage.

I look to the right and see the band, where the lead conductor smiles at me. I take a deep breath and I hold the microphone to my mouth.

"_This is a man's world…" _I begin to sing and all of the sudden, the audience bursts into cheers, surprised at the sound of my voice.

"_This is a man's world…But it won't be nothing…nothing, without a woman or a girl." _I continue to sing and I see the judges turn around with surprised looks on the faces.

Emmett is laughing, standing up to cheer, where Jasper and Rosalie sit in the seats shocked. Edward just sits in his chair, in thought.

_Come girl, you can do this…_

* * *

**So…what do you think? Please do check out the video of Karise on youtube…because that's who I'm basing this version of Bella on and the judges are based on the actual judges…who do you think she should end up with, because in next chapter, she will choose a judge and that's who she falls in love with and he with her…**

**Until next chapter, have a great day!**


	2. A Choice To Make

**Hi,**

**Well, I still haven't decided who she is going to go with, so I have prepared judges speeches and I will leave it up to you to see who made the best case. But also this chapter is going to show a little of Bella's past and such. There will be some flirting and some sadness as Bella tells her story but it's good chapter and it gets us ready for the next…**

**Sorry for the late update…am working on three stories now and it is a little confusing but I can do it…**

**Please read and review and even if you don't like, please let me know…thanks to those who have already reviewed and added this story on alert and thanks to everyone else who reads my other stories…please read this one too!**

**I own nothing…Zip, Nada…Miss Stephanie Meyer does…**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Bella POV**

"_But it won't be nothing, Yeah…without a woman or a girl…" _I finish on a strong note and the audience bursts into cheers again as the judges stood up and applauded. I laugh at the overwhelming sensation as I realise that they were clapping for me. I can't believe that I have done it. Me, Bella Swan, wow the audience and the judges and all of them turned their chairs around for me.

"Wow! Hear the roar of the crowd!" Alice says, walking to me and placing an arm around my shoulders. I smile and giggle, looking around me.

"Well, well….Well, I tell by the audience that I think we have a winner here!" Alice shouts and the audience cheers again.

"Thanks. It's so wonderful to be here." I stammer and the audience laughs, feeling my nervousness.

"Well, I have never heard such unique voice as yours. That was…that was absolutely beautiful. Can you tell us who you who are?" Edward speaks first in his thick British accent.

I nod, staring at the judges. "My name is Bella, Bella Swan. I come from Darwin, in the Northern Territory and I am twenty years old."

"Bella, that's a beautiful darlin'. Why have you decided to audition tonight?" Jasper asks in his rich Southern drawl.

I take a deep breath. "Well, mostly because my family. I have a sister, well she's not biological sister but she's the best thing ever and she said that I should go for it. She said that my voice should is a gift and I show the world."

"That's wonderful. Can I ask why she's not your biological sister?" Alice asks, taking her arm off me and facing me.

"Yeah…Um, I was adopted. Um, I was taken from my mother and put into the foster system when I was seven years old and um, I don't remember about much about that time but you going through the system you tend to believe dreams don't come easy." I tell her, and I hear the audience gasp.

I take a deep breath and continue. "Oh no it's alright. I will always cherish the memories that I do have with her and the good times and try not to dwell on the bad times. But I got my happy ending. I was adopted by a lovely family, the Swans and I became their daughter and I got a sister and a brother as well. Not my whole life story is sad, but you do always wonder."

Rosalie smiles, wiping away a tear. "That's wonderful Bella. Well, all I can say is wow…just wow."

"Emmett? Anything you like to say about Bella?" Alice asks.

Emmett smiles. "Well, yes…I am in love with you voice. I love it and I want it."

I laugh. "Thanks."

"Well, Bella, all four judges have turned their chairs around and they all want you on their team. So, you have a decision and decide which team you are going to go on." Alice tells me.

I sigh. "Really? Can I be on everyone's team?"

Alice laughs. "Unfortunately no, so you have to choose."

"Okay, well, then, I guess the judges are gonna have to plead their case." I say. The audience laughs and the judges smile.

Edward sighs. "Bella, your sister was right. What you have is a gift and a gift that is not to be taken lightly. I know that you have the voice but I want to work with you, doing things that you want to do, singing songs that you want to sing and excel in. I believe I can make you a great star, greater than you are now and I believe that if you come on my team, not only would we work together to make you great but we could work you confidence and help you realise that dreams can come true because honey, your dreams have already come true."

I nod my head at his words as stares at me. This man was beautiful, with his hair and eyes, who were staring into mine. I so wanted to accept on the stop but I have to listen to the others.

"Thank you." I say. He nods and looks at Rosalie, who is sitting next to him. Rosalie, a beautiful blonde-haired woman is staring at me. If I was gay, which I am not, I would be totally lusting after her.

She sighs. "Bella, all I have to say is…WOW! I mean, Your voice is so beautiful. If you join my team, I want to make you a star. You have the goods, now let's make you the star you were born to be. I mean, us girls have to stick together you know. If you join my team, I will teach you everything I know and guide you on your path."

I nod. "Thanks Rosalie. Emmett?"

"I said it before and I'll say it once again. I want you. I am in love with your voice and I want you on my team. These guys are talking about making you a star. I want to make into a star too but I want you to win this competition. I think you already have won this competition." Emmett says. Emmett is gorgeous, with chocolate brown eyes and short cut brown hair. He looks like a Greek god and is built like one too. His laughter was loud and booming and safe.

I laugh. "Thanks."

Emmett sighs. "Look, we all have secrets and a past that no-one wants to repeat but with you, it seems like your past is what made you who you are. A girl gets taken from her mother, put into a system and then is adopted by a lovely family and that is what makes you who you are. Your past is what makes you who you are and girl, you've had sucky past and what I want to do, is make a brighter future for you. You need laughter, you need light and if you join my team, not only will I help you on your singing journey but your personal journey as well. You need a light…let me be your light.

I sigh. "Thank you Emmett. Last but not the least, Jasper."

Jasper sighs. "Bella, Bella, Bella, WOW….Well, I think these guys have said what I basically wanted to say. Thanks Emmett, for the 'let me be your light'. That was quite beautiful."

Everyone laughs. Jasper has honey blonde hair and beautiful soulful eyes. His smile was beautiful, lighting up the room.

Jasper smiles. "I want to make you a star too, but I also want to help you with your confidence. I notice that when you were singing you were a bit shaky and that your confidence was waning a bit. I want to work on that and you know with great confidence, you can do anything you set your mind to. Your pitch, your voice is perfect. But I want to excel it, strengthen it and push it to make it something even greater. I already have a list of songs that I think you would be perfect to sing but it's up to you. You are the star and you need to make the right choice that is for you, whether it would be with me or with anybody else here. You are your own person. Make the choice right for you."

I nod. "Thanks…Well, you have all given excellent speeches and that makes it even harder. I have a big decision to make and when I do make that decision, I will be sorry to everyone else."

I sigh…_Who am I going to choose?_

* * *

**So…who is she going to choose? I shall leave that up to you, my dear readers…I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be a little longer...I just felt that it had to end there...I couldn't add anymore to the judges speeches without making them look like fools...**


End file.
